


Unorthodox

by nessalangelo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Interspecies Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessalangelo/pseuds/nessalangelo
Summary: After defeating Majin Buu, everyone's lives changed, they got better. For Son Gohan, things would never be better without his mentor by his side. Not just as his sensei, nor his companion either. Naturally, the demi-saiyan expected his life to get worse.But the universe always did find a way to make Gohan attain the impossible.





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for so long, so I finally did. 
> 
> Warning: Son Gohan/Piccolo. The rating is there for a reason.

“You know, I was sort of expecting this reaction, but I was thinking that maybe you wouldn’t smile literally right after I’ve just done it,” the feisty, raven-haired teen admonished, while still managing to pull off her signature smug smirk. 

The demi saiyan instantly realized that expressing as much glee as he had after gaining the news of their relationship ending could be considered extremely insensitive, especially considering that they had been dating consistently for almost a year now. Not to mention that their senior prom is scheduled in less than 2 months and even with Videl’s boyish personality, she was still very much excited to attend with her best friend, Son Gohan. Even if she did refuse to show it. 

Gohan laughed sheepishly while placing his hand behind his head in the signature Son way, and absently stroked his black locks as a nervous tick. “Kami, sorry Videl..” the nervous saiyan choked out, probably a little too loudly, his excitement from the situation still running its course. 

“Save it Gohan. I know that your happiness over this isn’t intentional. I know what this means for you. I know how you feel. How you’ve always felt.” Videl reached for the demi saiyan's hand and rubbed her thumb softly across the back of it, “Look at me. It’s okay. It really is.” 

“I love you V, I really do...” Gohan trailed off, suddenly feeling like a jerk for making good out of the situation. 

“I know you do, but it’s not the same as how I love you. That kind of love unfortunately belongs to someone else.” Videl replied, another smirk forming on her lips, “Someone smart. And levelheaded. Tall.. And green.” The teen added with a slight sneer as an image of the over 7 foot tall, very green Namekian flashed into her mind. 

Gohan could feel the stream of blood rushing up to his cheeks beneath his skin at the mention of his beloved mentor. An image of the namek sitting cross-legged in front of a waterfall, levitating a few inches above the ground with a light blue-ish aura surrounding his mass ran through the love-struck teen’s mind. The color green sitting and swirling in his mind, making him feel splendidly dizzy. Making only one thought able to escape inside his mind, ‘beautiful’. 

“H-How did you kn-” Gohan stammered. Videl scoffed and interrupted quite abruptly. “How could I not know? I mean, come on. You only talk about him all the time while we’re together. Hell, Gohan, even on dates I have to hear about how cool it would be if you had pointed ears like Piccolo-samaaa.” 

The blood continued to rush further, up into his ears at the mention of him practically cooing his sensei’s name. His favorite name. 

“Not to mention those ‘comics’ I found underneath your bookshelf. Filled with elf-like creatures that look very much like what I’m presuming is your ‘type’. I’ve got to hand it to you though, hiding those in plain sight so that your crazy ass mom wouldn’t find them was pretty smart.” Videl continued, not even trying to hide her smugness at this point. 

Gohan’s face resembled that of an apple after Videl’s explanation met his ears. ‘No. Do not think of apples right now.’ Chided Gohan’s mind, as it was brought back to the memory of that night. The night when he had felt so alone, and so starving. Until Piccolo had compassionately and discreetly given him food, food in the form of two round, red, and delicious, juicy apples. 

That was then followed by a daydream of an instance in one of his doujinshi. The character taking the form of his mentor instead. The demi Saiyan imagined his sensei lying face down on a couch, clad in bright red colored knee-high stockings with lace covering the openings. His mentor was also wearing lacy red shorts that just barely covered the curve of his perfectly sculpted bottom, leaving his upper half exposed. His impossibly long, green legs bent towards the ceiling and spread just so much so that it could appear inviting and his elegant fingers held a book as his eyes flickered over the pages interestingly. 

That mental fantasy was cut off as soon as Gohan realized the extreme tightness in his pants. Oh, and the fact that he was still entertaining Videl’s company and he hadn’t replied in a solid minute. 

“See that. You never got that dreamy look with me. But at one mention of your giant crush, you’re practically drooling. Among other things..” Videl finished her statement, barely managing to get her point across as a hearty laugh erupted through her chest and out of her mouth. 

Gohan wasn’t quite sure if his face would go any redder as he tried to shift around in his place on the couch in Videl’s grand living room to try and hide his stiff problem. 

“It’s really not funny Videl.” The demi Saiyan tried to sound angry, but really, he couldn’t. He felt extremely relieved that his best friend was not heartbroken, or at least it didn’t seem that way to him as he watched her almost falling on the carpeted floor out of her obnoxious laughter. He was happy to see that Videl could get some sort of enjoyment out of this situation and was also extremely glad that he finally had someone to talk to about his sticky situation and complex feelings for his mentor. The fact that that someone just happened to be his best friend, made it so much better. 

“So, I know this is probably going to turn out to be pretty awkward for you, even though I’ve made it that way already, but..” Gohan hesitated for a moment, only breaking out of it when he saw Videl’s sudden curious and gentle look. 

“I need your help.”


	2. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few changes happening in the Son house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever have those days where you’ve been itching all day long to get back home to write and then you finally get home and just stare at the keyboard all night? 
> 
> Welp. Yeah. En-joi.

“That  _demon_ is not going this weekend Son Goten and that is final!” 

“Well if Mister Piccolo isn’t going, then I don’t wanna have my party at all!”  

Gohan's face scrunched up into a grimace as he listened to his mother scold his younger brother, causing said brother to run away, likely in search of their oaf-like father. He was in for it now after Goten’s comment about his mentor and long-time friend. His mother only ever saw him as her son’s problem rather than his companion. 

“His sudden bond with that _thing_ is all because you couldn’t just be a good boy and listen to your mother!” Chi Chi turned her heel to yell out furiously at her eldest son, her eyes accusing. 

“Why is it such a bad thing Mom? I mean, when is the last time that Piccolo-sama went out of his way to hurt anyone? I told you, he’s changed,” The demi saiyan tried to reason with his mother. It wasn’t fair that Goten didn’t get to have his new sensei at his eighth birthday party, granted they hadn’t even approached the namek on the subject yet, but Gohan knew that Piccolo would eventually break to the little saiyan’s request. His mentor had been growing soft lately, not that he would ever point it out or complain about it. 

Chi Chi’s eyes squinted into a harsh glare, her top lip twitching as she opened her mouth, likely to reprimand her scholarly son. Before she could get a single tight-lipped, angry word out, a man reaching close to six feet tall walked into the kitchen and looked to each of them as if he were lost. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on? Chi Chi? Are you alright? I’m actually staying home for the weekend, I thought you’d be happy?” Goku rambled all at once, his face looking like he had no idea what was happening and as if he didn’t even know who these people were. 

The angry woman instantly put her nose up into the air and crossed her arms, facing her confused husband. “ _Your_ son thinks that it’s alright for him to disrespect his mother who has done nothing but what’s best for-”  

“Otousan, Goten wants to invite Piccolo-sama to his birthday party at Kame House this weekend and Okaasan  

Goku promptly raised his hand and placed it behind his head, scratching at the hair that existed there, wearing a quizzical look. "What's so wrong with Piccolo going to Goten's party? It'll be a hoot!" The eldest Son shouted out, looking into his wife's angry eyes with excitement glowing in his own.  

Chi Chi's eyes only widened with shock as her fury raged on. She grabbed Goku by the ear and dragged him to the empty living area, "Don't you remember Goku? He tried to kill you! He did kill you! He kidnapped our precious Gohan and forced him to fight! Not only that, but now he's forced himself into both of our poor son's lives by tricking them into believing that they can be.. friends!" At this point, smoke could practically be seen leaving Chi Chi's ears like a chimney in winter.    
   
"Oh, come on Chi Chi, you know Piccolo had to do that to save the Earth. I'm sure if our places had been switched, he would have taken the same sacrifice. Besides, Piccolo's completely changed. Hes one of the good guys now! And has been for quite a while. You should give him a chance hon, the kids really are close to him now whether we like it or not," Goku finished with a gentle smile and a relaxed face.   
   
"But Goku-"   
   
"Chi Chi," the full blooded saiyan suddenly reached out to place his hand on his wife's dainty shoulder, his face serious. "Do you remember when you used to tell Gohan that he was strictly not allowed to see Piccolo? You told me that he would just go behind your back and sneak out of the window to go see him. That he would do anything to go see him, even lie to you, and even risk the danger of the wilderness.. alone."   
   
Chi Chi looked into her husband's eyes and her tense features finally softened as her brows knitted together slightly in what looked like genuine worry. ' _I.._ _I've been the one pushing_ _Gohan_ _into that monster's arms, not that_ _thing.._ '    
   
Chi Chi wrapped her arms around the saiyan's neck and pulled him into a gentle hug, breathing in his hearty musk and finally calming down completely. "You're right Goku.." the small woman said softly. "I can't put Goten in danger like I did with Gohan. I never meant to do that to our boys. From now on, they're free to make they're own decisions. Well, as long as they tell their Mother first!" 

Goku laughed heartily while he gently squeezed back at her waist, resting his head on top of her head. "Deal, babe."   
   
Chi Chi stayed in his hold for as long as the impatient Son could stand still, nuzzling her nose into his sinewy neck, kissing the bitten skin that existed there. Her husband's heart fluttered into his throat at the action, as his mouth made way to her neck to reciprocate the kiss on his saiyan brand. Chi Chi leaned her neck back to give room for his ministrations, while her eyes rolled back in a feeling she could only describe as overwhelming love, his mark extracting a greater effect from her because of his pure saiyan blood.   
   
"Mom, when is dinner gonna be ready already- Ew guys, really?" The smallest of the Son home stood in the living room with a scrunched up, disgusted face as he held his stomach dramatically with both hands.   
   
Both parents quickly broke away from each other, Chi Chi's arms crossing in slight disappointment and embarrassment, while Goku simply placed his hand behind his head and laughed goofily. "Gee Goten, don't sneak up on us like that bud!" The full-blooded saiyan reprimanded, a small part of his mind upset by the fact he and his wife were suddenly separated.    
   
Goten turned his little head around all about to scope out the area and wore a perplexed look on his face. "This is the living area Otousan, get a room."    
   
Gohan stood in the kitchen watching the whole exchange through the small window slightly snickering to himself. ' _Where did_ _Goten_ _learn that_?' It seemed like just yesterday that they were preparing for Majin Buu and Goten was as clueless as his father was at that age, but recently Goten had been acting a lot more mature. Well, at least when it came to anything other than “cooties”. ' _Maybe eight years is just going to his head._ '  

The eldest of the demi saiyan couldn’t really believe that his ears worked after hearing his parents’ exchange, was he even really awake? He had to have been daydreaming after hearing his mom say that she was going to basically change her whole parenting mindset. Gohan couldn’t help but feel a bit sour as he realized her sudden leniency with Goten, leniency he had never been shown as a child, not even as a seventeen-year-old. ‘ _At least this year will be smooth sailing, hopefully. At least_ _Goten_ _gets his freedom.’_  

 _“_ Gohan! Family meeting!” Chi Chi commanded with a screechy voice, her vocal cords unforgiving after the years of torment.  

Gohan jumped as his heart beat increased rapidly, having let his awareness slip. ‘ _Piccolo-_ _sama_ _would not approve.’_  Gohan thought with disappointment, as he placed a meditation reminder in the back of his mind. That would also give him an excuse to seek out Piccolo. 

The demi saiyan made his way over to the living room, where his mother and father were standing nearby the couch, his mother holding out her hand to the couch, silently asking him to sit. Gohan took a seat right next to his younger brother, who was sitting patiently, but with a slight pout on his face as he remembered being denied of what he wanted earlier. 

“Goten,” Chi Chi started with a gentle and mothering look. “Your father and I have discussed the current situation with your party and we’ve made a decision.” 

Goten looked up as a hopeful look formed on his face, switching back and forth between his mother and father’s eyes. 

“We’ve decided that you’re  _both_ capable of making your own decisions about your social lives. So, from now on, you can both have any friends that you want. As long as I get to meet them first that is.” Chi Chi explained, finishing with a stern look as she stated her catch. 

The two demi saiyans shared a smile as they listened to their mother, both about to mutter a quick “yes ma’am” before they realized that their father still had something to say. 

“ _And,”_  Goku said, hoping that his wife caught on and actually swallowed her pride. 

Chi Chi shot a quick glare at her husband and sighed as she mustered up all of her humility. 

“ _And_ that means that the demo-” 

“Chi Chi.” 

“That means.. that Piccolo.. is allowed to come to your birthday party this weekend.” As Chi Chi breathed out a sigh of relief, she suddenly felt little arms wrapping themselves around her legs, as Goten nuzzled his face into his mother’s stomach lovingly, yelling “thank you” over and over again. 

Chi Chi smiled as she leaned down to give her youngest son a hug and told him to get washed up for dinner. Goten scurried off to the nearest bathroom as Chi Chi looked to her eldest son. 

“Thanks mom.” She heard whispered into her ear, as she was suddenly hugged by Gohan, who stood a few inches taller than her. ‘ _He’s getting so_ _big.._ _’_  Chi Chi thought as her eyes watered, memories of when he was as tall as Goten was running through her mind. 

Gohan let go of his mother and wiped her tears away, giving her a wide, but gentle smile. He looked over at his father who stood nearby watching them, not wanting to ruin the serious moment. Gohan saw his sudden opportunity. 

“Hey dad? I thought that we could talk for a second?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this is not a Chi Chi bashing fic. Yes, she does play an important role. Even if she wasn’t the perfect mother and did many things that weren’t the wisest, she was still there and still wanted them safe. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> We will finally be meeting Piccolo in the next one. I so wish I could insert eye emojis right now.


	3. Proclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it’s been forever since I’ve updated her, but she’s not going anywhere, I’m just both really lazy and really busy. I’m awful with update schedules, so try and bear with me! 
> 
> We finally get to meet Piccolo this chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

“What’s this about  Gohan ?”

Said demi  saiyan  looked down to his feet with a sheepish grin on his face, instantly regretting that he had spoken up at all.

“Uh, well, you  see.. ” 

Goku looked at his son with thoughtful, worried eyes  and said, “Son, you can tell me anything,  ya  know?”

“Well actually.. I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for Piccolo. It really  means..  a lot, Dad." The demi  saiyan's  cheeks heated up. Guilt crept up at the top of his chest as he realized he couldn't find the courage to tell his father his secret.

"Gee  Gohan , you got me all worried being so serious like that!" Goku laughed, reaching his arm around his son's back and resting his hand on his shoulder, his fingers barely gripping around it.

"Look at you," the full blooded  saiyan  said, looking his son up and down, eyes filled with pride, "you've been training."

Gohan's face heated up even more and he chuckled slightly. "Is it noticeable?" The teen asked, trying his best to seem nonchalant.

"Do fish swim son? Holy cow, look at how broad your shoulders have gotten with all that muscle!" Goku exclaimed, putting a finger to his chin. "It makes you wonder who the lucky girl is you're trying to impress." The older  saiyan  said suggestively, winking at his eldest son.

By now, the color on  Gohan's  cheeks had spread all over, running to his ears and even to his fingertips. Calling this sudden  color  a blush would be quite an understatement.

_ 'Roshi's magazines.  _ _ Yajirobi _ _  bending over.  _ _ Bulma's _ __ _ pj's _ _.' _

"Oh come on son! You can tell me, I won't say a thing, scouts honor!" Goku insisted, catching on to the demi  saiyan's  reaction.

_ ' _ _ Redbluepurpleyellowblackwhitebrownorangegree _ _ -dammit!' _

"Oh Kami! I  forgot,  I really have to go Dad!"  Gohan  frantically exclaimed, looking pointedly at his watch. "I have a thing for school I'm just about to be late for, I really can't miss it!"

"Oh." Goku said simply, smiling knowingly. "Yeah son, I do agree, you really do have to go. You really can't miss her," the cheeky  saiyan  finished with a wink. 

Gohan  was already to the door by the time he turned to see his father give him a mischievous  look . 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night dad! Bye!"  Gohan  yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door and started into the air.

Back in the Son house, Goku was still smiling, happy to know that his eldest son was finally giving into his teenage desires and seeking pleasure out of life. That and the promise that  Gohan  would actually keep up his training was enough to make the full blooded  saiyan's  heart swell with eagerness and pride.

' _How weird is it that he didn't bring any of his books or even his laptop for school business_.' Goku thought and laughed. ' _He's really got it bad if he couldn't even outsmart me.'_ __

"Where did that boy run off to now?" Chi  Chi  asked her husband with a stressed face _. _

"Something about school Chi  Chi , he's fine. I'm sure he'll be back just in time for dinner." 

"For your sake, I sure hope he is! I spent hours in the kitchen today making his favorite!" Chi  Chi  scolded the tall  saiyan , pointing her finger at him as she walked away with a basket of folded laundry. 

Goku chuckled and gazed at his retreating wife lovingly.

   
. . . . . . . . 

   
"Gohan is coming." 

"I'm aware."

"Are you?"

"You are well aware that I am aware,  Dende ."

"Well aren't you going to change?" The teenage Kami of Earth asked, an uncharacteristic smirk starting to form on his lips.

"And why the hell would I do that?" 

"Oh, I don't  know.. " the young guardian trailed off, his smirk growing wider at the older  namekian's  back. "Maybe to give  Gohan  a little change  of..  scenery."

The tall  namekian's  ears perked up at the sound of wickedness in his companion's voice as he stood and quickly turned to face him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I don't think we would be friends anymore if I explained any further, Piccolo."  Dende  said with one last smirk as he turned and walked away from the very tall  namek .

Piccolo stared at the young god with a smooth, hairless brow raised as the teen walked back to the entrance of his home to greet Mr. Popo.

_ 'That boy and his delusions.  _ _ Still.. _ _  anyone's better than Kami.'  _

Piccolo turned and walked back to the edge of the lookout and sat down crossing his legs, one over the other. Closing his eyes, he cleared a way all thoughts a nd let himself  drift into the deep abyss that was his mind-

"He's so dense Popo, I'm not sure if he'll ever realize  it.. "

“You really can’t blame him, young Kami. Piccolo has never been exposed to anything of  _ that  _ nature.”

“I know, but sometimes it is a bit annoying that they continue to dance around  each other  when the attraction is quite obvious.”

_ ‘No, it’s alright, it’s definitely okay for you to speak about me when I’m right here.’  _ Thought an irked Piccolo whose meditation had been disrupted too many times that day. ‘That  _ nature? What nature? I’m pretty sure that I’ve proven my attraction for the  _ _ saiyan _ _  brat on many occasions. Do I have to scream it over and over, every day to the whole planet for it to be valid?  _ _ Dende _ _  really is at that “difficult age” now I suppose.’ _

Just as the semi-peeved  namek  began to clear his head in preparation for another attempt at meditation, he both felt and heard his old student land on the lookout.

“Oi, Piccolo- sama !” Son  Gohan  nervously greeted his mentor, his gut clenching at the sight of the  namek  in his usual lotus position.

‘ _ What have I done?’ _

_ “ _ Hn.” Piccolo acknowledged, slight l y raising a brow at the demi- saiyan's  faltering voice.

The intelligent  saiyan  rubbed the back of his neck, anxiously thinking about what a mistake it was to go up there in the first place. He had been standing next to his sensei for a minute too quietly, just enough silence from him to make Piccolo’s elf-like ears to twitch in anticipation and for his  suspicion  to rise.

"Spit it out."   
   
Gohan jumped at the sound of the namekian's calm and smooth voice and snapped out of his miserable thoughts.    
   
 _'His voice is even_ _perfect.._ _stop it,_ _Gohan_ _.'_    
   
"I wish to join you Piccolo-sama."    
   
Piccolo briefly glanced in the other's direction and stood, walking to the very edge of the lookout. His head turned to the saiyan as he started to hover effortlessly.   
   
"Let's go." With that, the namekian flew up into the sky and dashed into the east, leaving an excited demi saiyan to power up and follow close behind.   
   
Gohan listened to the loud ruffling of his sensei's cape and wasn't quite sure why his dear friend even bothered to wear his whole get-up while living on the lookout. Afterall, the only people who lived up there were just as different as he was to the rest of the world, that and the sound the cape made in the wind had to have hurt Piccolo's sensitive, long, pointy, and delicious-looking, green ears.   
   
 _'Stop. It._ _Gohan_ _.'_    
   
Gohan landed on the same patch of green that his mentor did. The grass always seemed to brighten up and curl straight up to Piccolo's feet, as if it yearned of his very presence. The calming sound of the waterfall hit the saiyan's ears, as the smell of oak, grass, and fresh, natural water met his nose, reminding him of his dear, green friend who was already walking to the giant black pine tree a good distance away from the waterfall and taking a seat underneath it in his usual lotus position.    
   
Gohan smiled slightly as he took in the familiar surroundings of his childhood and walked towards where Piccolo had sat and sat accross from him in the same position. He couldn't help but stare at the namek whose eyes were closed as he jumped immediately into his meditation. Gohan began to notice as the older he grew, the easier it was for the namek to relax around him; whether it be because of the many years that made his mentor trust him more and more, or because of Gohan's newfound maturity and ability to actually stay quiet for more than five minutes, he wouldn't really know.   
   
The saiyan watched as the weaker leaves began to fall with a strong wind around them, the dark green of the leaves complemented his company's vibrant and almost kelly green skin. Gohan's breath caught in his throat as he gazed in awe at the leaves gracefully dodging the green skin that was starting to glow a bright cyan blue. His sensei could only effortlessly release his ki when he was completely at peace in his own mind, Gohan wasn't even sure that the namekian knew it was happening or that he knew he would float a few inches off the ground, as if he would surrender his body to the nature around him and lose control of it, as if he were too light for Earth's gravity to even detect him.   
   
 _'Kami, why do you have to be so beautiful?_ ' The demi saiyan thought as he went into a daydream-like state. ' _Why do you always have to be there, yet so far out of my reach? Why is it so hard to talk to you now? It used to be so easy._ '   
   
But he knew why. His more-than-friendly affection for his mentor made things a lot different now. Still, he wished that things would still keep changing and morph into the happy ending he yearned for, but some things just aren't meant to be.   
   
 _"Maybe I just need to face_ _facts.._ _Some things just aren't meant to be."_    
   
 _"How would you know? You haven't even tried_ _Gohan_ _."_    
   
 _"Come on Videl-_ _chan_ _, could you really imagine someone as strong, as intelligent, yet as clueless as Piccolo-_ _sama_ _even looking at me after I prove my disgusting nature to him? He would never even want to think of me again."_    
   
 _"Do you know how pathetic you sound right now? Kami, for being so smart, you really are dumb sometimes. You are the only person Piccolo can stand to be around, you are his only friend, he's constantly been protecting you over the years. Hell, he's given his literal life for you for crying out loud! If that's not enough to convince you of his overwhelming love for you then I'm sure that nothing will!"_    
   
As the memory of his and Videl's conversation finished playing out in his head, Gohan started to consider his options.   
   
' _Well, one- I could never tell Piccolo how I feel and then live on feeling miserable my whole life. So, basically_ _hell.._ _or two- I could tell Piccolo how I really feel and he'll be disgusted with me for the rest of my life and his. So, double hell. Third- I could tell Piccolo how I feel and he could_ _actually.._ _he could actually return my affection._    
   
 _Heaven on Earth? Sounds good to me.'_    
   
The demi saiyan was so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the namekianaccross from him open his eyes and slowly drift back onto the grass as his ki melted away.    
   
"Gohan." Piccolo almost barked, feeling a little weird as his pupil stared at him as if he were in awe.   
   
Said saiyan seemed to had jumped almost into the air at the shock of Piccolo's voice. He had been so lost in thought that he forgot he was formerly admiring his mentor. For a  _long_ time.    
   
"Piccolo-sama?" Gohan managed to squeak out, his voice cracking.   
   
"Is there something wrong?" Piccolo said, trying to sound open and calm. He had been growing a little more accustomed to conversing with others and soon realized that people sometimes needed to sense a bit of compassion and open-mindedness in order to open up about more private details in their life. Especially when that person was going through sensitive changes in their life, such as Gohan's merging into adulthood.  _'Wow, you really are all grown up, kid.'_  He could just hear Kami right now berating the younger namekian as if he had any room to talk.   
   
Gohan squirmed around a bit where he sat, suddenly feeling restless and nervous, so much that it was difficult to breathe. He took a few deep, challenging breaths and looked straight into his mentor’s obsidian eyes which looked just a tad bit lighter that day. 

He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. What he was about to  _ say _ .

“Promise me something.”

“What do you need,  Gohan ?” Piccolo asked, worried about his student. The teenager seemed desperate as tears were starting to form in his eyes and he looked absolutely terrified. As if the dilemma the boy was facing determined life or death.

“You can’t hate me after what I’m about to say. I can’t take that.” The  saiyan  almost whimpered as a tear managed to escape and flee down his flushed cheek.

The  namekian’s  chest started to squeeze up in what he could only describe as uncomfortable pain as he watched the demi- saiyan  cry. He hadn’t seen this display of  emotion from him since his father had passed many years ago.

“I would never ha-”

“You have to promise Piccolo.  _ Please _ .”

Piccolo’s eyes widened in slight shock at the pleading and miserable tone in  Gohan’s  voice and decided that this was something bigger than he originally thought. Something he probably didn’t have the skill to handle or the power to fix. 

But damn, did he hate seeing  Gohan  like this. It was his job to protect the  saiyan  from any harm and he was going to see that through to the very end. Pride be damned.

“I promise I won’t hate you. I will never hate you.” Piccolo said boldly, looking into the  saiyan’s  eyes with a sudden compassion.

Gohan  couldn’t stop the salty tears as they rolled down his face, nor could he stop the heat coming from his cheeks and the shame from filling him completely.

“I love you, Piccolo. Much, much more than I should. Much more than you would ever accept. I understand if you want me to leave you alone for  well..  forever  now..  I understand if you’re so disgusted that you can’t even- you can’t even look at me! I just couldn’t bear keeping it in anymore, you should know how shameful I  am..  Your precious student gone all wrong!” Gohan  whimpered out pathetically, practically sobbing, while still trying to maintain eye contact with the  namekian . He knew Piccolo could not stand to see  weakness  where it was not needed.

Piccolo stared at the teen with mild confusion, why would he be disgusted by  Gohan’s  obvious affection for him? There is no reason to be ashamed of his display of emotion and blatant care for his long-time friend, so why did  Gohan  feel so ashamed? He was always a sensitive boy and even though that caused annoyance for Piccolo when he was younger, it didn’t seem to bother him now that he was older, it built his character in a sort of way.

“I’m not quite sure why you’re being overly-emotional about this, kid. You’ve always told me stuff like that before. I don’t think you’re disgusting for acting like a regular Earthling.” 

Gohan  looked at his friend almost with a look of frustration, though it was more pointed at himself.  Of course  Piccolo wouldn’t understand what he meant by saying the word “love”. There were many different kinds of love and of course he would assume that he was talking about the love that friends shared.

“No, the love I feel for you is different than what I felt for you when I was younger. Or maybe it was always there and I just covered it up with student-like admiration for you.”  Gohan  spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. “I love you like how  tou -san loves  kaa -san and  Krillin -san loves  18..  Like how  Vegeta -san loves  Bulma -san, but he never admits it..” 

The  namekian  tried to hold back the look of complete shock on his face, as his mouth went agape and he suddenly became more conscious of how he breathed and looked. He couldn’t have heard that right, could he? His former pupil and  _ best friend  _ had just proclaimed his specific, and significantly more potent  _ love  _ for him and of course this was the only time his brain had decided to desert him. That’s where all of the unease from earlier was coming from, the terror and insecurity, and the  _ staring _ .  Gohan  was afraid to tell him this because he thought the  namekian  would leave, would be disgusted with him. This feeling he was having, nothing was wrong with it, as far as Piccolo saw it, there was nothing wrong with his  saiyan  friend other than the fact that he was being scared for no reason, that and well, why the hell out of everyone he could choose to fall in love with did it have to be him? A freakishly tall, green-skinned, pointy-eared, weird-looking  _ freak _ .

“Okay.” ‘ _ Shit, that was the best you could say, huh?’ _

Gohan’s  head shot back up from his  his  miserable staring at the ground technique and he opened his mouth, surprised, “You-you aren’t upset with me?”

“Not at all. You’re expressing your feelings, there isn’t much I can be upset with.”

Gohan  looked at Piccolo trying to find any form of deception in his face, as if he would actually be able to tell anyways.

“Why me?”

The demi  saiyan  looked taken aback. He never thought he would actually get this far.

“ Well.. ”  _ ‘Don’t blow this,  _ _ Gohan _ _.’ “ _ You are everything I would ever want in  a..  mate. You’re my best friend. You’re the most brilliant person I’ve ever met. Incredibly strong. You care very much about me, even if you don’t say it. You’re closed and calm personality intrigues me to no end. Kami, don’t even get me started on your appearance because Piccolo, you are the most  _ breath _ - _ taking _ ,  _ beautiful _ , and  _ perfect  _ person I have ever seen in my entire life. Honestly, I can’t think about it for too long or else I become to flustered to think or hear or anything.”  Gohan  stared into his mentor’s eyes thinking that he could get lost in them forever. Piccolo was being so open to all of this, he was being much more compassionate than he ever thought he would and even though to other’s it would seem that Piccolo’s unbreakable eye contact with him was intimidating,  Gohan  knew it was a sign of the  namek’s  undying respect.

The demi  saiyan  started to feel a sudden burst of confidence from Piccolo’s lack of  nagativity  towards the whole situation and grabbed the  namekian’s  slender hand and held it tight. The  namekian  had no reaction as he continued to stare into the other’s deep chocolate orbs.

“ Piccolo..  would you be mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took so much longer than I had expected! But still I feel like I’ve rushed things. You will see why later! 
> 
> By the way, if any of you want to see updates on this fic or just me being a complete weirdo then you can follow me on tumblr at thiefkingaf ! 
> 
> If anyone even uses that anymore. R and R!


	4. The Beginning of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo finally dwells on his true feelings for Gohan and reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would waste everyone's time and energy by telling all of you how very sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long, but I will spare us all the misery. Enjoyy.

Now it was Piccolo's turn to be terrified. His composure did not change, the only sign of distress being his long and defying, green ears which started to blush with a tinge of purple at the tips.  ‘ _Be his_? ’   
  
Make no mistake, the  namekian  was not so dense as to be completely ignorant to the meaning of the younger man's request. This request implied that the  saiyan  wanted a romantic relationship with him. Something that would change the course of their lives forever, no matter whether his answer was yes or no. Of course, the earth-born  namek  already knew after only a few moments of consideration that he would not be able to answer with the latter.   
  
All of  Gohan's  strange behavior as of late had just now started to make sense to Piccolo. His friend had been avoiding him for the past few months as if he had the plague. Piccolo had tried to blame his student's strangeness on the new educational environment  Gohan  had been recently introduced to and all of the stress and friends it would bring him, but deep down, the  Namekian  knew it was about him. His demi  saiyan  companion used to rejoice at the thought of being able to spend time with his mentor and now he didn't stay even a minute after training was over.   
  
He was beginning to worry that  Gohan  was ashamed of him. He knew that the  saiyan  hybrid had made a few new good friends while attending school and even got a girlfriend- Videl- which Piccolo approved of almost right off the bat. It seemed like the more Piccolo grew to approve of their relationship, the more uncomfortable  Gohan  got with the girl. Piccolo had figured maybe this girl just wasn't the one.   
  
Now he understood that girls weren't exactly in  Gohan's  thoughts.  Gohan's  confession to him was passionate, heartfelt to the core. When  Gohan  and Videl had started dating, it was mostly the influence of their friends and family - with the exception of Chi  Chi  who had never approved of Videl in general.   
  
' _Oh. The_ _ harpy _ _._ ' Piccolo thought, suddenly getting a bit more nervous. If Chi  Chi  hadn't approved of a fair-skinned, beautiful, wealthy, and talented young woman, then there was no way in hell that she was ever going to come close to approving of Piccolo with her son.   
  
Gohan's  mother has tried for all of  Gohan's  life to get him to stray from the  namekian , constantly preaching about his supposed demonic origin and appearance. If she were to know about  Gohan's  feelings for Piccolo, Piccolo was sure that that would be her final breaking point. The  namek  wasn't sure if he should fear that thought or look forward to it.   
  
' _ She just might have a heart attack. _ ' Piccolo smirked as the scene ran through his mind.   
  
Gohan  would finally tell his mother his big secret and would reach for his new lover's green hand, squeezing lovingly. Chi Chi's face would turn completely red, then purple, and finally blue as she would struggle to let out a screech and finally passing out on to the floor, leaving Piccolo to feign grief and  Gohan  to -  feel..  guilty as hell. Okay, maybe that wasn't the greatest thought.   
  
Piccolo started to think about all of the weird interactions that had been taking place between him and his  saiyan  friend as of late and began to realize  Gohan's  mindless, flirtatious, flustered behavior. The past few months of training had been difficult with  Gohan  having to leave after only a half hour of sparring- if that. It seemed that  Gohan's  interest in Piccolo was not only romantic, but physical. The  namek  had to repress the heat threatening to spill onto his cheeks as he thought about what a physical relationship with  Gohan  would really consist of.   
  
It was no surprise to Piccolo that he did indeed find the demi  saiyan  handsome, extremely so, and had found him attractive ever since he had hit his growth spurt. It didn't ever make Piccolo uncomfortable to admit that to himself as the two of them had a small age gap of four years and there was nothing predatory about the way that Piccolo thought of  Gohan . In fact, if anyone were the predator, it would be the hybrid. It was no secret that  Gohan  had far more experience with relationships than his mentor.   
  
The thought of that made Piccolo very insecure, while at the same time made him feel  something  he wasn't sure he quite understood, yet it was a feeling he was sure he would feel a lot in the future. A sort of deep gratification grew deep inside of the  namekian  as he thought about his former pupil showing him the mechanics of a relationship and what was supposed to happen in one.  Gohan  had never been one to take charge, but the very thought of it in the  namekian's  mind was enough for a slight shiver to run down his spine.   
  
' _Where did this come from_? ' Piccolo thought as he tried to suppress the heated thoughts trying to pop up in his mind. The  namek  had never imagined himself in a romantic relationship with anyone before, but now that  Gohan  opened the doors, it seemed almost easy. Of course, imagination was not reality and reality  was  often times much harsher than the former.   
  
Gohan  was starting to grow very worried when he heard no response after at least 15 minutes, especially when he had seen the tiniest smirk on Piccolo's face. Piccolo was hardly ever mischievous these days, but when he was,  Gohan  was in for it.  Gohan  had watched as his mentor's face actually changed expressions. This would have been undetectable to anyone else but the demi  saiyan  who had been very close with him for most of his life.   
  
Piccolo finally seemed to come out of his thoughts as he stared deeply into  Gohan's  chocolate orbs.   
  
"I would like to try," said a nerve wracked Piccolo as he tried to maintain his unwavering image.   
  
Gohan  looked into his beloved Piccolo's obsidian depths and blinked a few times in apparent disbelief. He couldn't believe that Piccolo had even considered his words at all in the first place, but now it seemed that his sudden confidence  actually..  worked.   
  
Well, Piccolo always did say he appreciated  Gohan's  rare confidence. Piccolo always behaved more comfortably when  Gohan  fought bravely, when he boasted about his strength. Not to even mention how the  namek  felt when  Gohan  had trained with the supreme kai and faced Majin  Buu . The look on his mentor's face was of awe and utter pride.  Gohan  would never forget the way Piccolo had regarded him that day, with a look of immense approval and appreciation as he raked his eyes up and down the teen's body.   
  
Piccolo always gave  Gohan  a special smile when the teen finally managed to bring his opponents to defeat. He smiled even more when the  saiyan  managed to outsmart him. His private smile. A private smile that  Gohan  craved for every second of his life.   
  
Kami, he was in deep.   
  
' _You wish_. '  Gohan  blushed intensely as the back of his mind started to give him terrible thoughts. ' _ Let's not get  _ too _ confident. Like that would ever  happen.. _ '  Gohan  chided his inner conscience. Though,  Gohan  did think that none of this would ever happen, so maybe, just maybe he had a good chance.   
  
"I was going to ask "really?" but I can't risk you changing your mind right now." The demi  saiyan  joked, chuckling softly, nervously. He was overjoyed, but was afraid he might blow it if he got too giddy.   
  
"I wouldn't change my mind, but you might when you get the  harpy's  reaction," Piccolo challenged in all seriousness, lifting a bit of his lip up in a form of slight disgust.   
  
Gohan  grimaced as he began to imagine the many violent outcomes that would occur after he told his mother about his and Piccolo’s new relationship.   
  
  
' _ Oh Kami, I'm dating Piccolo.  _ The  _ Piccolo _ .’  Gohan  thought suddenly, with great fondness. He would bravely withstand any reaction he received in response to his proclamation, as long as he finally got to be with his beloved Piccolo.     
  
“I would  never ,”  Gohan  declared strongly, placing his hand on top of his mentor’s. Piccolo’s hands were always so smooth, so beautiful, so green.  Gohan  could go on for days with a list of thousands more compliments.   
  
Piccolo opened his eyes a bit wider at  Gohan's  bold display of affection for him. Sure, when they were younger,  Gohan  would always be touchy-feely, but as soon as he hit  puberty  he started to keep his hands to himself. Piccolo could remember himself faintly missing it when it happened. Now that they were older though, Piccolo would only allow  Gohan  rare instances of affection, otherwise the  namekian  felt himself losing his strong grip as a sensei.   
  
It's true that  Gohan's  great fondness for him had made him soft. Their training had begun at a very harsh pace, leaving  Gohan  alone to fend for himself in the wilderness for half a year was brutal and somewhat heartless. The  namek  didn't understand why he had felt increasingly guilty at the time. His sire's memories held nothing like mercy, only evil and destruction, complete hunger for power. Piccolo found that he himself didn't yearn for those things, instead, he grew more and more fascinated with humankind. Which was a curse really. Piccolo was doomed from the start because of his father's mark on the world before him and he would never be able to escape it. That filled the  namekian  with intense anger towards his sire and ugly jealousy for the human race. He would never have the sense of normalcy and love that they would have.   
  
That's what he thought before he met  Gohan , anyway.   
  
"You don't have to be involved, Piccolo. I'll take care of it, I  promi -"   
  
"I do have to be involved,  Gohan . If we're going to do this, we have to do it correctly," Piccolo said softly, but sternly as he cut the  saiyan  off. The  namekian  wanted to be involved in every bit of process, he was no coward and there was no way in hell he was going to let  Gohan  take all of the heat.   
  
Gohan  smiled a toothy grin and his eyes became dreamy as he gazed into his company's eyes. ' _Is this even real? Or have I finally died and gone to heaven_?'   
  
"Thank you, Piccolo."  Gohan  was filled with graciousness at Piccolo's desire to want to stand by him, even if it meant dealing with his unpredictable, violent, loud, and disapproving mother.   
  
Piccolo ran his thumb slightly  accross Gohan's  hand in response and looked to  Gohan  to continue.   
  
Gohan's  eyes widened slightly as he blushed and cleared his throat. ' _It's just hand contact, get it together man_.'   
  
"So, when are you free then?"  Gohan  asked the smirking  namek .   
  
"You know damn well that I don't have a schedule." Piccolo said, with one hairless brow raised.   
  
Gohan  laughed nervously and raised a hand behind his head, rubbing at his neck.   
  
"I was just making sure, Piccolo. Is tomorrow night good for you?" It sure did feel weird to not use an honorific name when talking to the  namek , but he knew now that Piccolo would only want him to consider him as equal. It was weird, sure, but oddly satisfying.   
  
"Hn." Piccolo approved with a slight nod as he gulped silently, but nervously. He had no idea what he was in for, but he knew it wasn't good.   
  
"I'll see you later then." Piccolo said in an almost questioning tone. For some reason his chest was tightening and his head was lightening the more he sat with  Gohan .   
  
The  namek  stood and held his hand out towards his new significant other to help him up.  Gohan  eagerly took Piccolo's perfectly sculpted hand in his and stood.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Piccolo. I look forward to it,"  Gohan  said fondly as he brought the  namekian's  hand to his lips and kissed it quickly. Blushing,  Gohan  walked a few steps away and took off into the air towards the city.   
  
Piccolo stood there as he watched  Gohan  fly away. He couldn't stop the growing heat from rising to his face in a slight purple blush as he remembered the brief contact of the demi  saiyan's  lips against his hand. His heart beat almost painfully in his chest as he tried to control his breathing and his slight annoyance.   
  
For Piccolo, it was hard to believe that little things like a quick kiss on the hand would make him feel like passing out. The fluttering sensation going throughout his body was confusing, yet quite pleasant at the same time. It seemed that  Gohan's  confession had led to everything changing in a moment, but had it really changed that much? Piccolo had always loved the teen from when they were both younger to the extent that he had sacrificed his own life just for him.   
  
The only thing that had really changed was the way Piccolo allowed himself to think of  Gohan . It was surreal to think that his pupil had ever thought of him in this romantic way, that  Gohan  thought he was  _ attractive _ .   
  
' _ Well, he has been prescribed glasses _ .' Piccolo thought with a smirk, trying to cover up his own bashfulness. He just couldn't see what  Gohan  did and he probably never would.   
  
Gohan  - Piccolo knew - was a "catch" by earthling standards. Of course, Piccolo didn't need a human's opinion to make one for himself -  Gohan's  body was a feast for the eyes. The  namek  grew warm as he began to picture  Gohan's  statuesque physique in his mind and trace every muscle and vein with his mind's eye. Yes, he always knew that the teen was attractive, but really,  Gohan  was perfection in every sense of the word.   
  
Not only was  Gohan  extremely good-looking, he was selfless, compassionate, and protective of all that he loved. So yes, it was hard for Piccolo to wrap their new relationship around his mind and let it sink in, but the  namekian  wanted nothing more than to dwell on the thought of it, on the future and development of it.   
  
Piccolo wanted nothing more but to daydream in that moment. How ridiculous it felt for him to want to think of his and Gohan's future now that they stood as equals. Yes, he felt ridiculous and yes, daydream he would.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to face Chi Chi and I can't flipping wait. Hope you guys liked! Next one will be longer, I promise.


	5. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi Chi comes to many important realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again! Life has been crazy! But here's chapter 5, hope you guys like it.

As Gohan flew towards the city, he couldn't stop pinching himself. Piccolo was _his_ , _he_ was Piccolo's.  
  
What a great day to be alive.  
  
Gohan landed behind a random supermarket, any would do really. He straightened his hair and clothes the best he could as he walked around to the entrance of the store. He wandered for a bit as he tried finding what he was looking for. His sense of smell finally decided to kick in as he found the isle he was looking for. He grabbed a handful of random chocolate bars and went to the checkout to pay. After being stalled by a flirtatious teenage girl behind the counter for at least five minutes, he briskly walked out of the supermarket and down the street a few blocks. He stopped behind an abandoned building and flew into the air, finally heading home.  
  
It had reached sunset by the time he made it to the Son residence with the peace offering in hand. Did he really think it would be enough to calm down his mother after their conversation? No. Was it worth a shot? Anything was.  
  
He took the comb out of his gi pocket and ran it through his now wild hair a few times and straightened his clothes as best he could before he opened the door and walked in.  
  
In the kitchen stood Chi Chi and her oaf of a husband as he hovered over her to beg for little tastes of dinner before it was ready. Chi Chi swatted her hands in the man's direction as she hurriedly made her way back and forth across the kitchen, stirring pots and cutting vegetables.  
  
Goku chuckled lightly and put his hands up in defeat as he turned around to greet his son walking in through the front door.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! See Chi Chi, I told you he'd be back!" Goku exclaimed as he put his arm around his son's shoulder and grinned.  
  
"How was your school project, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked her son with a hint of disbelief in her voice that only people who really knew her could detect.  
  
"Well mom, about that-"  
  
"Big brother, your home!" Came the screech of the little Goten that had come running from his bedroom. Gohan knew his baby brother often made excuses like these just to stop studying for a moment, and boy did Gohan know the feeling.  
  
"Hey buddy," Gohan said as he ruffled his fingers in the younger boy's hair.  
  
"Alright boys, dinner will be on the table in five, go get washed up now." Chi Chi said, as she watched all three of her boys rush out of the room.  
  
Gohan mulled over how he would eventually reveal his situation with his family at dinner in his head while washing his hands and brushing his hair into a bit of a neater position. Appearance always meant a lot to his mother.  
  
"Move out of the way Gohan, you're so old and never move fast anymore!" Little Goten exclaimed in impatience as he shoved his much taller brother away from the sink to clean up.  
  
Gohan chuckled as he sauntered away from their shared bathroom and walked into the kitchen that also served as a dining room. The dread was starting to intensify inside of his chest with every minute.  
  
He walked over to his chair and sat down, Chi Chi had already served their plates. If Goten had it his way, he would devour all of the food whole and the pots they came in with it.  
  
Not even a minute later, everyone was seated at the table. Goku and his look-alike son wasting no time on diving into their meals, while Gohan and Chi Chi ate at a more respectable pace. Gohan knew better than to eat like a saiyan at his mother's table. Goten only got away with it because he was Goten. Gohan never got away with being anything other than a normal, human boy.  
  
"So, tell me more about this school assignment, Gohan. I'm sure it would really inspire your little brother to actually focus on his studies," Chi Chi asked her eldest son, but not without a pointed look to her youngest.  
  
"W-well, about that mom. A-actually-"  
  
"What did we say about the stuttering, Gohan? You are going to be an amazing scholar one day soon, and amazing scholars do not stutter, least of all to their mothers." Chi Chi scolded harshly, sensing Gohan's confessional behavior.  
  
Clearing his throat and straightening out his shoulders, Gohan continued. "Yes ma'am. I have something I'd like to discuss with you all."  
  
"What is it son?" Goku asked with an innocent voice and a sweet, but knowing smile.  
  
Goten sat up in his chair and cocked his little head to the side with a noodle draping out of his mouth, looking to his brother with a curious look.  
  
"Well.." Gohan went on, "I've.. I've found.." The demi saiyan was finding it harder and harder to breathe as his heart started to almost pound out of his chest. This was almost as nerve-wracking as his confession earlier that day to Piccolo. Gohan felt as if this day would never end.  
  
"You've found what, Gohan?" Goku asked with a sympathetic smile. He of all of them knew how hard it was to speak to his wife, let alone tell her something she might not like to hear.  
  
All of a sudden Chi Chi's eyes brightened and sparkled with hope and happiness as she reached across the table to grab her son's hand.  
  
"I just knew it! I just knew she was the one! Now, Gohan I know her and I got off to a rough start, but she really has been a delight to our family! Her family name is legendary and very wealthy, you know! I can't believe you've decided to propose!" Chi Chi exclaimed with outright joy and pride.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in surprise and somewhat fear as he realized what he'd done. She wasn't just going to be in a bad mood, she was going to be in a terrible mood after he crushes her Hope's.  
  
"No no no no no, mom. Videl and I broke up weeks ago! I-"  
  
"Well you've found a new girl, I assume," Chi Chi said, still not giving up on her excitement, yet her hope dampening just a bit.  
  
"I've found _someone_ new, yes." Gohan said in a shaky voice, avoiding his mother's eyes.  
  
"Well, who is this someone Gohan? Is she beautiful? Is her family well-known?" Chi Chi asked with a genuine curiosity and soft smile.  
  
' _Beautiful? Check. And well.. you could say his family is quite well known.'_  Gohan thought to himself, much too intimidated by his mother to say it out loud.  
  
"They are not a she mother," Gohan spat out in a rush. "At least.. I don't think they are." Gohan added as a quick murmur.  
  
Chi Chi's eyes widened beyond their natural ability. Gohan was gay? Her son was gay? Her son? Wait-  
  
"Wait- how do you not know their gender, Son Gohan!?" Chi Chi exclaimed in both confused and frustrated voice, yanking her hand from her sons'.  
  
Goku looked back and forth between his wife and eldest son, instantly understanding Gohan's discomfort with the whole situation. Suddenly, all of the weird behavior his son had been displaying lately made sense. Gohan had been hiding his feelings for this person even from him because he was afraid of the rejection from his family. The gender comment had broken the ice in Goku's mind. Goku now knew who this new partner of Gohan's was, the scent of him lingering on Gohan as he arrived home. Goku hadn't smelled the smell of Piccolo on his eldest child in quite a while. ' _He wasn't going to see a girl.. he was going to see Piccolo. Different people, but the circumstance was the same.'_ Goku thought, a big smile appearing on his face.  
  
"I-I...uh-" Gohan was interrupted thanks to his father laughing softly, but genuinely at his new revelation.  
  
"And just what do you think is funny about this, Son Goku!!??" Chi Chi screamed at her husband, slamming one hand against the table, making every plate wobble.  
  
At this point, Goten had gone back to eating, but still listening, as to not draw too much attention to himself.  
  
Goku stopped laughing but continued to wear a big smile, "Chi Chi, let our boy talk. He has something important to say. We just need a name son, that's it." Goku said softly as he winked at his eldest son.  
  
Chi Chi blinked at her husband as she realized he was perfectly calm, almost as if he knew who this new significant other was. Chi Chi looked to Gohan with expectant eyes.  
  
Gohan decided he would look her straight in the eye and not falter. He needed to be strong for Piccolo. He took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
"Piccolo. Piccolo Daimao."  
  
Chi Chi's left eye started to twitch as she glared at her eldest son.  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Chi Chi asked in a threatening voice.  
  
"Babe, calm down. It's not the end of the world-" Goku said softly, seeing his wife was about to get hostile.  
  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, SON GOKU! DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR OUR DELINQUENT SON SAY HE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE DEVIL'S REINCARNATE!?" Chi Chi screamed with all of her might at the oldest saiyan in the household.  
  
"Mom, he's not like that and you know it." Gohan said sternly to his seething mother. Soon realizing he probably should've kept his mouth shut.  
  
Chi Chi instantly got out of her seat and leaped for the front door, "HE'S NOT GOING TO BE ANYTHING WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"  
  
Goku sprinted for the door and grabbed his wife, holding her in his strong grip as she flailed about angrily.  
  
"GOKU, SO HELP ME-" Chi Chi screamed as she punched and kicked at her husband's arms to be free.  
  
"Go to your rooms boys, now." Goku said in a calm, but stern voice. He watched as Goten ran to his room without a second thought. He nodded to his other son still lingering in the kitchen, feeling guilty no doubt as he finally retreated upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Chi Chi slowly stopped kicking, punching, and screaming as she melted into her husband's embrace in defeat and sadness. Goku started to hear soft sobs coming from the head that was buried in his chest.  
  
Chi Chi finally ripped her face from Goku's shirt, "..what did I do wrong, Goku? I did everything I possibly could to make Gohan into an amazing man, an amazing scholar who would marry a beautiful and useful woman! I knew that demon was nothing but trouble from the start! Now he's even forced our Gohan into a relationsh-"  
  
"Now don't you even start with that Chi Chi! You and I both know very well that Piccolo would never do something like that, no matter how badly you don't want to admit it!" Goku snapped at his wife, hating it when she spoke badly on good people. "You and I both know that Piccolo would do absolutely anything to keep Gohan safe and happy. Was his sacrifice not enough for you? Will anything ever be enough for you? Or will you continue to only think about yourself?" Goku said with eyes full of meaning.  
  
Chi Chi finally looked up to her husband's strong eyes, she couldn't believe he was being sensible like this. Chi Chi knew he was right, but kami, why did he always have to be smart in all of the unfortunate times for her?  
  
"I'm being selfish." Chi Chi whispered more to herself than anyone as she mulled over the thought of her beloved, smart, and handsome son being with a freakishly tall, green demon with long, pointy, inhuman ears. She was doing it again, only seeing all of the bad in the namek. It was hard for her to come to terms with, but there were a lot of good things about the namek too.  
  
"Gohan! Come down please!" Chi Chi yelled with a neutral and calm voice, getting up and out of her husband's arms to stand up straight.  
  
Goku only stood with her and kept his mouth shut. He could tell he had talked some sense into her. His chest was beaming with pride and admiration as he watched her get ready to break down her walls for their son.  
  
Gohan heard his mother call for him after what felt like a lifetime of waiting in his dark room. He hesitantly walked out of his room and down the stairs to find both of his parents standing in the kitchen, side by side.  
  
"Gohan. I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for being selfish. You're my son, you deserved compassion and reassurance and I gave you the opposite and for that, I'm sorry." Chi Chi said softly to her son as she hugged him tightly, not believing how muscular and tall he's gotten.  
  
Gohan felt tears starting to prick at his eyes as he hugged his mom. Those words meant a lot to him after all of this time.  
  
Chi Chi pulled away after at least a minute and they both wiped the tears away from their eyes.  
  
"Now," Chi Chi started as she stood up straight, "Piccolo. He needs to come over for dinner sometime soon. I think we all need to have a little talk."  
  
Gohan widened his eyes at his mother's request. Of course, he had already planned to request that he bring Piccolo along for dinner tomorrow, but he never thought his mother would be the one to request it instead.  
  
"We talked about it beforehand and he said he would like to come tomorrow, if that's okay with you, mom." Gohan rambled on nervously.  
  
"That sounds perfect, I expect him here by 5 o'clock and not a second later, understood?" Gohan's mother said sternly but with a playful smile as she walked to her and Goku's shared bedroom.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am!" Gohan almost shouted. He couldn't believe his luck today.  
  
Suddenly, the demi saiyan felt a big hand pull him in by the shoulder, his father's hand.  
  
"Way to go, son! I'm really proud of you for finally facing your fears." Goku said, chuckling softly.  
  
Gohan chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks dad, it sure wasn't easy."  
  
"The best things in life aren't supposed to come easily, Gohan. Remember that." Goku said with a wink.  
  
Gohan blushed as he couldn't help but realize that his dad, his dad, just made a terrible innuendo. Terrible perhaps, but true.  
  
Gohan watched as his father followed in his mother's footsteps to their bedroom as they retired for the night.  
  
The demi saiyan decided that he should probably do the same, even though he knew that with his nerves and excitement at the days to come, that sleep would only run from him.  
  
That didn't bother him much, though. Afterall, he did have a lot of daydreaming to do now that he knew his thoughts could actually become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me something nice!

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
